Bret "Hit Man" Hart: The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be
He travelled the globe for the better part of two decades, winning the coveted WWE Championship as well as millions of fans. Born into wrestling royalty and fulfilling his destiny with a straight-laced attitude and finely tuned technical ability, he is revered in his home country of Canada and appreciated around the world. Fans identified with his no-nonsense style and many of his peers call hin one of the great technical wrestlers of all time. A worldwide Superstar, he achieved the ultimate goal in sports-entertainment and suffered unimaginable personal tragedies. This is the Bret Hart Story. Hear from Bret Hart himself as he takes you through his early years with Stampede Wrestling, the Hart Foundation, his reign as WWE Champion, internal family feuds, Survivor Series 1997, WCW, the death of his brother, Owen Hart, and much more. Disc 1 *Early Years *Stampede Wrestling *Coming to WWE *Hart Foundation *Intercontinental Champion *WWE Champion *International Star *Hart Family Feud *Iron Man Match *Stone Cold Steve Austin *USA vs Canada *Survivor Series 1997 *WCW *The Death of Owen Hart *Problems in WCW *Living it up Disc 2 *Bret Hart vs Ricky Steamboat :*Boston Garden (08/03/86) *Bret Hart vs Ted DiBiase :*Odessa,TX (08/03/89) *Hart Foundation vs The Rockers :*Saturday Night's Main Event (28/04/90) *Hart Foundation vs Nasty Boys :*WWE World Tag Team Championship Match :*WrestleMania VII (24/03/91) *Bret Hart vs Mr. Perfect :*WWE Intercontinental Championship Match :*SummerSlam 1991 (26/08/91) *Bret Hart vs British Bulldog :*WWE Intercontinental Championship Match :*SummerSlam 1992 (29/08/92) *Bret Hart vs Bam Bam Bigelow :*Barcelona,Spain (24/04/93) *Bret Hart vs Mr.Perfect :*King of the Ring 1993 Semi-Final Match (13/06/93) *Bret Hart vs Owen Hart :*Wrestlemania X (20/03/94) Disc 3 *Bret Hart vs Owen Hart :*WWE Championship Match :*White Plains,NY (29/09/94) *Bret Hart vs Hakushi :*In Your House (14/05/95) *Bret Hart vs Diesel :*WWE Championship Match :*Survivor Series 1995 (19/11/95) *Bret Hart vs British Bulldog :*WWE Championship Match :*In Your House (17/12/95) *Bret Hart vs Sone Cold Steve Austin :*Submission Match :*WrestleMania 13 (23/03/97) *Bret Hart vs Undertaker :*WWE Championship Match :*One Night Only (20/09/97) *Bret Hart vs Chris Benoit :*Owen Hart Tribute Match :*WCW Monday Nitro (04/10/99) Extras Bret Hart Interview Moments: *Bret talks about the origin of the name "The Dungeon" *Bret talks about being away from family on Halloween *Bret talks about how well he Hart Foundation got along *Bret talks about learning the Sharpshooter *Bret tells story about Owen Hart crank-calling Stu Hart *Family tree *Learning the Ropes *Sunglasses *Being a Villain Tribute Videos: *Dean Hart Tribute Video *Tribute to Bret Hart's wrestling Colleagues who have passed away Matches: *Hart Foundation vs British Bulldogs :*Madison Square Garden (13/07/85) *Hart Foundation vs Killer Bees :*Madison Square Garden (17/02/86) Images The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 1.jpg The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 2.jpg The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 3.jpg The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 4.jpg The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 5.jpg The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 6.jpg The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 7.jpg The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 8.jpg The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 9.jpg The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 10.jpg The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 11.jpg The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 12.jpg The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 13.jpg The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 14.jpg The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 15.jpg The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be 16.jpg See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *Bret Hart External links * DVD at Amazon * on WWE Network Category:DVD releases Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases